Today, foundations for mattresses are typically constructed of a combination of materials, including wood, metal, and fabric, and may include support subassemblies such as edge-reinforcing springs. The size and number of materials, typically selected for low cost, present numerous difficulties for consumers, including handling and disposal. In fact, many U.S. states have instituted disposal fees for mattress foundations, which can be as high as $100.00.
The use of plastic has emerged for certain subcomponents of mattress foundations. For example, plastic springs for a mattress foundation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,471, and plastic interior corner guards are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,488. However, plastic has not been more widely used in mattress foundations. Hence, there remains a need for mattress foundations constructed exclusively or substantially of plastic.